masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gei Hinnom Compound Base
The Gei Hinnom Compound Base, formally or still known as Site B, is a research base that currently houses Dr. Carol and his assistants. The place is said to have many names for it, such as base, compound, and/or facility. The place also dates hundreds of years and to the inhabitants of Gei Hinnom, it is unknown to them who operates. Origins The base was formally a geth testing hub to ensure obedient geth during the war between the quarians and their creations. With the quarians losing, they enacted a project that would create obedient geth that will fight for them. With the war reaching it's end, the remaining quarian government sent out a special order to shut down Site A and Site B. Liquidation teams were sent to both sites to destroy them with Site A being successful, however, Site B remained intact after the geth there started retaliating against the team that was sent to liquidate the area. Description The base's size appears to be the shape of a square structure and the walls surrounding them are extremely durable and are equipped with turret defenses which bare a massive resemblance to geth weaponry. There appears to only one way inside and can only be opened from the inside. Inside, the base is very wide and has numerous rooms which mostly hold equipment and other technology. The base also has a shield to protect itself from air-bourne fire. Outside Interference The compound was discovered around 2184 when an exploration team were looking for other prothean ruins in the level five danger zones. One member of the team was killed when attempting to interact with the inhabitants. A human once looked at the compound from far range and spotted a geth hopper scouting the compound roof. People of the planet warned the Council of "geth expanding" territory. The Council refused to intervene and the "geth expanding" news is labeled nonsense. After the speculation of "geth expanding", an extranet article made by Westerlund News focused on the base's secrecy and many have heavily speculated, it is a batarian military installation or a geth base itself. In 2186, surveyors disabled the base and entered using an experimental EMP made by the Turian Hierarchy. Quickly, it's occupants were captured and placed in a holding base. Four days later, the geth break free after causing an overload with their EMP restraints and connecting it to the barrier which resulted in a chain reaction to disable the barrier that held them and the bases' power. Natural Defense Other than the wall turrets and facility barrier, the compound was built in a heavy varren territory and proved to be a strategic position. A pheromone was developed that is released in times of crisis, in the nearby caves where the varren nest is located. The pheromone makes the varren extremely aggressive and gives them enhanced senses to find prey (namely any intruders who come near the compound). This tactic has ceased colony presence around the compound and Eldfell-Ashland Mining as advised colonists to keep distance from the compound. Category:Locations Category:Dantanius